User talk:AlessaGillespie
Archived Messages May 09 - Aug 11 Yes I've got your three messages, but I've been busying with studying and so much more, so I've only now been able to reply, I'm going to say this once and once only, the profile on Bolt is not fan fiction, or is it any other type of fan fiction, it simply is most of all to the story line of level seven of the computer game Underworld: The Eternal War . I never thought of it as fan fiction, i thought i was doing the right thing by changing the story so that it match the computer game more, thats all. If you knew what level seven was about you would see why i changed the story, i keep some of the original facts about his background and added it to Bolt's new profile . Is there anything else you need to know? I'm sorry for all that i said and not replying to you the first time about the Bolt profile, until last week i hadn't been on this site at all, infact it had been weeks since i had been on this site, I just thought i was coming up with some refreshing ideas for the Bolt profile, because do you remember when earlier this year, i created the bolt profile in the first place? well if you remember when it came to the original background and present day story of how Bolt becomes a Super Lycan, well you see since then and till last monday, i thought to my self, the original profile of Bolt doesn't make sense to me, because in Underworld: The Eternal War, Bolt isn't .......well a super lycan, i mean he's not like those lycans thats in the 8th level on the vampires side. Bolt's only in the seven level on both the lycan and vampire side of the game, so i thought it would make sense to set the present day story around the events that happens in the seventh level of Underworld: The Eternal war. That's all really, but what do you think, how do you think the Bolt profile should be, did you like the original Bolt profile, because I've still got a copy of the original Bolt profile, i can always just rewrite it if you and the others liked the original Bolt work, but whats your thoughts on it, what about it to you is fan fiction, i need to know so i don't do the same thing again, because if you and the others are ok with this i think i could come up with ideas for mini profiles for some of the other Eternal War characters, I happen to have a very creative imagination and I've got heaps of ideas in mind, but i just need to know what is seen as fan fiction, so that i don't do the same thing again, for any other eternal war profiles. James Chee3 Hi Alessa, you're welcome it's my pleasure :-) I am French and I have begun to create the French Underworld Wiki since a few months. MiloCorvinus 15:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Greetings. I noticed that you had reverted my edits to the William Corvinus article, and while I understand your reasons for doing so, I fear that the reasoning is a bit flawed. The MOS stipulates that everything should be written in present tense; however, when giving an account of historical events, present tense is (for obvious reasons) not proper. Also, when referring to deceased characters, as with deceased people, the past tense is treated as present, so as not to give the impression that the subject is still alive. I understand that the current format may have been implemented in order to prevent spoilers, but I am of the impression that this is counterproductive. Several of the articles give the reader no sense of the time frame across which the story takes place. I would propose that this policy be changed, and I would be more than happy to copyedit as many articles as I can in an effort to create more comprehensible content for this Wiki's audience. Please let me know if there is a proper forum in which I must make this suggestion, as I do not see that one currently exists. Thank you. TRON 15:59, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hello, I was wondering can I edit the Eve Page I have confirnmed info from the creators of Underworld...... Eve Yes. http://www.entertheunderworld.com/site/ Eve Well first, she is Michael and Selene's child Eve Also she is about 12 and can pin a Lycan to a wall. She is a Lycan-'' Vampire hybrid. Eve But if the "Nissa" girl is a hybrid then why is there an Eve who is an 14 year old. and if she was important then on the official site why is there no Nissa? '''OrItalic text maybe Nissa is Eve http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0834001/news Lycan Hey I just finished cropping a picture of the Antigen-made Lycan. Here u go: http://picslice.com/crop.php?w=915&h=792&x=1056&y=93&pic=example/QvZ40sRCww.jpg Okay so can I see a interview or "Material" about Nissa? I was wondering can I be an Admin? :/ . i would never put fake info. And "BioCam" isnt it Antigen? Nissa is probaly Eve. When or was it updated? Well okay, is there any other pages besides "Nissa" that need editing or made? Eve Hey, Happy New Year's! umm.. so when i was checking the official Underworld: Awakening site, on Eve's page it said she was a''' ''Lycan-Vampire hybrid. Michael was bitten by Lucian first and then by Selene. So at thee warehouse Selene and Michael made love. So "Eve" could be the new name for "Nissa" Eve Hey, I found something on Eve... http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0834001/news Ooh, Sorry. Are there any pages the need work? I'm Bored........ Eve PROOF!!!!! http://www.vampires.com/the-first-official-underworld-awakening-trailer-is-released/ Hey I was wondering if I could make these pictures, like 4 example: One side is Selene in regular form and on the other side its her with blue eyes and fangs. So tell me what u think? plz get back to me ASAP! Eve Fine! u got me, I dont have OFFICAL PROOF but if they dropped "BioCam" into Antigen the "Nissa" must be Eve. ALSO umm.. can you plz take me being an admin under advisory. Carlos Okay, thanks anyway!!! So what is up with the underworld Humans?!? Lol Hey Hi. ummm...... where are u? lol. Oh i thought you were gone. you were 4 like 2 days. EVE INFO So you know that i never have info on eve as selen's daughter right? well here watch the clip: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4W-Q4iMYVyY&feature=endscreen&NR=1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38itKVdY2pQ&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQboWRqm3qo&feature=endscreen&NR=1 Eve Either way Eve says "Don't you recognize me?" so duh she is connected to Selene. I AM RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here is my proof from Kate herself: http://www.bloody-disgusting.com/news/25968 Eve Well since I found these typr of info. Can you put it in on Eve's page. Lol Hey. Lol I just played both of the Underworld Awakening games. I fought an "Uber-Lycan"! Hey Hi! So I have a Facebook and on the official Underworld page, they have a "Awaken Selene" app. They even have the official game. So i'll post the app now (help me Awaken Selene): =https://www.facebook.com/Underworld?sk=app_195750543842133 = Sorry about the long clips.LOL Carlos Los Davis 14:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Erika Also about Erika. You said official proof right? So on thee OFFICIAL fb profile it states Erika, not a an "attendant, but a sudctress. http://www.facebook.com/Underworld?sk=app_199519723463271 Photo Did you see the new Character photos? I'll post them. Hey Hey, I seen the edits...... not to be snoopy, but what site did you use? Carlos Los Davis 09:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) underworld 4 did you see underworld 4?Teddybearlover 05:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) yes.Teddybearlover 14:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Reply To Your Msg Alessa: Apologies, but I just did a quick run-over with the templates. It's only repetitive because certain characters belonged to 2-3 groups. Michael Corvin was a Lycan, but later became a Hybrid; other characters was also involved in similar situations where they were in Group A, but later ended up in Group B. No offense to you, but the original templates that existed weren't that great and it would've been just better to replace them with something entirely new. I'm actually the admin of two other wikia sites and I apologize if I came off forceful in the edits. I'm just too used to having things done my way. However, regarding future edits to this wikia, I'm unlikely to intervene in future edits as I have serious commitments to other places. Thanks for your time Taikage - Admin 06:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) block please block User:KittiesonfireCannotBeStopped because she keeps defaceing pages renameing death dealer to death dealers my ass renaming pierce to fuck face renaming cryogenic chambers to gay sex chambers and renaming david to wipe my ass bitch Hey Alessa, Hope you don't mind but wrote the page about Selene's father because I consider that his work was quite important. If you have any extra info or wish to make any changes feel free and let me know. Ober01 Is there any way to delete pics? I uploaded 2 that serve no purprose. The first, I found a better version of. The second, I clicked on the wrong file and now I can't delete it..... I'd rather have one and not need it, than need it and not have one. 01:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) u say i should toeave message on ur wiki -,- hay :) wht do u want vrm me?? Underworld Awakening Omg! I love that movie, say it three times, in the movies!!!!!!!!!!! What is your favorite scene? Underworld Awakening Why don't you put in the important details? Carlos Los Davis 23:52, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Truck Driver I wanted to know were you the one that deleted the 'Truck Driver' Page? Because I worked to get that info and those pics. So if you didnt could you post it back up, plz? Carlos Los Davis 21:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) edit u known that when you want to go to the home page you click underworld... how do u do that Questions yes that, how can you change it? Photo Issues Well, i didnt read that whole nonsense, and anway like ''you ''said I upload so many useful pictures and with the Michael thing, why havent you updated the page? Thats all I have to say. Carlos Los Davis 23:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Awakening Pics If you click on the bullet links it'll give you some screen caps. here's the link: http://rapidmoviez.com/m/1496025 Illegal Content Oh sorry about that, just tying to help. Well anyway did you click the link? :/ Chrys 20:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm New Here & I want & Try to Help the wiki.........but idk where to start :) http://underworld.wikia.com/wiki/User:UnholyTrinity 05:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Admin Long time, no see. So I wanted to know if I could be an Admin.... since nobody really edits the Wikia. So Let me know. BYE! Carlos Los Davis 21:02, March 28, 2012 (UTC) thank you for your welcoming me. I saw the most recent movie. the one thing that made me feel uneasy about the movie is that by the end. michael is probably unaware that he even has a daughter and the movie creaters have it end with a huge gap like that not knowing if they will even make a sequel to it or not. its just driving me crazy